reign_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Abilities
Basic Abilities Every Element has the same Basic ability potential you can have 5 basic abilities per element. All element abilities ignore endurance but not magic resistance. Using an Elemental Basic Ability takes up your basic action (But are not considered basic attacks) . Most Abilities have an [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/magicOverview/spellDescriptions.htm#area Area] and some may have [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/magicOverview/spellDescriptions.htm#duration durations] '''Elemental Ball Projection''': Create and launch spheres of respective element. * Amount of Sphere: 1d4 (Each sphere is 1 dodge to dodge.) * Damage: (spheres)3d6 '''Elemental Beam Emission''': Release a beam of a respective element. * Damage: 1d20 * Area Type: Line to 25ft '''Elemental Blast''': Release respective element over a specific target area. * Area type: Cone to 10ft * Damage: 1d20 '''Elemental Bolt Projection''': Release low powered projectiles of respective element. * Amount of Bolts: 1d6 * Damage: 1d4 (Bolts) '''Elemental Bomb Generation:''' Create bombs/explosions of respective element. * Area type: Circle 5ft (release from 10ft away) * Damage: 1d20 '''Elemental Breath:''' Discharge respective element from the mouth. * Area Type: Cone 5ft. * Damage: 1d20 Addition [[Conditions|condition]] effect may apply. '''Elemental Bullet Projection''': Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Area: 15ft Line * Damage: 6d4 '''Elemental Cutting''': Use respective element to cut opponents. * Area: Adjacent * Damage: 2d10 '''Elemental Pillar Projection:''' Project elemental pillars. * Area: Up to 10ft. Can create a 10ftx10ft long wall * Duration: Concentrated '''Elemental Spike Projection''': Project element spikes. * Amount: 2d6 * Damage: 3d6 (amount) '''Elemental Vortex Creation''': Create spiral/vortex of respective element. * Area: Sphere to 10ft * Damage: 1d20 + Condition. '''Elemental Wave Emission''': Send out a wave of respective element that repels everything. * Area: Burst 0ft - 10ft * Damage: 3d6 '''Formulated Elemental Blasts:''' Release blasts of respective element in a form of a creature or object. * Object Size and Damage: Small(2d4) Medium (3d6) Large (4d10) Huge (2d20) * [[Conditions|Specifics]] '''Hand Blasts''': Release elemental blasts from hands. * Area: Adjacent * Damage: 3d4 '''Missile Generation''': Create missiles of respective element. * Area: Line 10-25ft * Damage: 3d10 '''Omnidirectional Elemental Waves''': Send out a wave of respective element in all directions. * Area: Sphere 0ft - 15ft * Damage: 3d6 '''Optic Blasts''': Emit respective element from one's eyes. * Area: Line 10ft * Damage: 2d6 '''Scatter Shot''': Release respective element blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Area: Cone 0-5ft * Amount: 1d6 * Damage: 3d6 (amount) Unique Abilities All unique abilities are considered a Full action unless using a unique ability as a defensive action. '''Solid Manipulation''' '''Crystal Manipulation (Advance) Ice + Land''' '''Land Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Ice Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Metal Manipulation (Advanced) Fire + Pressure''' '''Liquid Manipulation''' '''Acid Manipulation (Advanced) Poison + Water''' '''Ink Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Poison Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Water Manipulation (Basic)''' * Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. * Biokinesis - using water to heal minor wounds. * '''Gas Manipulation''' '''Air Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Pressure Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Smoke Manipulation (Advanced) Air + Fire''' '''Sound Manipulation (Advanced) Pressure + Air''' '''Plasma Manipulation''' '''Electricity Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Fire Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Energy Manipulation (Advanced) Pressure + Electricity''' '''Magma Manipulation (Advanced) Fire + Land''' '''Pulse Manipulation (Advanced) Pressure + Air''' '''Other''' '''Aura Manipulation (Basic)''' '''Void Manipulation (Advanced) Pressure + Aura''' '''Darkness Manipulation (Advanced) Aura + Ink''' '''Light Manipulation (Advanced) Fire + Aura'''